Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Update: 21st August, 2015 Next Maintenance: 7nd September, 2015 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Upcoming updates 7th September Estimated time till Maintenance: September 7 2015 11:00:00 +0900 *End of Summer 2015 Event *New HQ BGM of a rearranged instrumental edition of 加賀岬 to celebrate the launch of JMSDF Kaga DDH *Removal of Summer-themed content *Addition of Autumn-themed content Last updates 27th August *The Kaga enka can now be listen from jukebox for free until next update to commemorate the launch of JMSDF DDH Kaga. 21th August Live Update *July Ranking Reward **New Plane Prototype Nanzan 14th August hotfix #A bug where, after using the Fleet Command Facility to retreat a heavily damaged ship during Combined Fleet sorties, the retreating ship or the escorting destroyer would incorrectly consume Combat Provisions on rare occasions was fixed. 13th August hotfix #A bug causing Skilled Lookouts' graphical effect on activation (the sparkle) to not play in night battle was fixed. 11th August Live Update #Opening up of Second Extended Operation for the Summer 2015 Event: Operation FS #*To enter Operation FS, Second Operation SN and it's corresponding quests need to be cleared first. #*Operation FS consists of E-6 and E-7. E-6 will allow you to use a battle force active in Second South Pacific Battle (E-3), which is mainly composed of a Carrier Task Force. E-7 will allow you to use all the forces over Solomon (except E-5 fleets). #*You can obtain Libeccio in expanded operation over the west (E-5), Kazagumo in Operation FS (E-6/7), and after completing the whole event, Teruzuki. #Bug fix for Aircraft Proficiency system #*A bug where a fleet's aircraft's proficiency level would be affected by the results of other players' PvP battles against that fleet was fixed. #Kawakaze welcome text fix. #Expansion of Hashirajima Anchorage Server's capacity. 10th August Links: (Event Article) (Pre-Event Notes) (Actual Patch Notes) #Summer 2015 Event: Retaliate! Second Operation SN start, large scale, last around 20-days #*7 maps, #**Main Operation: #***E-1 Initiation Preparation, Second SN Operation! #***E-2 To the Solomon Sea, Combined Fleet! #***E-3 Clash! Second South Pacific Sea Battle #***E-4 Rush into the Straits! Destroy the Enemy Airfield! #**Extra Operation: #***E-5 Hard Fight! Western Deployment Fleet! (Note that it is battle on the other side so please pay attention to battle force distribution) #**Extra Operation Second Stage: (Operation FS, Will be available after 11 August 18:00JST) #***E-6 Retaliate Operation! Advance to FS! #***E-7 Operation FS #*New ship (obtainable in all difficulty) #**Kawakaze can be obtained after clearing E-2 #**Hayasui (Fleet Oiler) can be obtained after clearing E-4 #**Mizuho (Seaplane Tender) and Umikaze can be found in Main Operation. #**Other new ships not mentioned by official twitter by now include: Libeccio, Teruzuki, Kazagumo #*E-2 and E-3 require Combined Fleet. #*New equipment and item #**Can obtain Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Murata Squadron) after clearing E-3. There will be a quest to allow the squadron to go through aircraft upgrade. Obtainable in all difficulty #**Can obtain new item like Reinforcement Expansion, Combat Provisions and Underway Replenishment. However the ability to obtain them would vary according to difficulty. #***Reinforcement Extension adds a new equipment slot on a shipgirl whose level is higher than 30 but the slot is dedicated for non-combat items like Damage Control (Emergency Repair Crew/Goddess) or Combat Provisions. #****It is possible to get multiple of this item from this summer event and one can also choose to buy them from the real money store. #***The Combat Provisions are a new type of item equippable in equipment slots. In the event of multiple combats in a battle sortie, the item will activate at a certain rate before the battle is joined. The shipgirl which activates the item will have her morale greatly increased, while the two shipgirls in adjacent slots will also have a fraction of the morale increase. Upon its activation, the item is consumed and will disappear. #***These new special items can be repeatedly obtained via recurring quests after summer event #**In this update, 120mm Twin Gun Mount and Tenzan Model 12 (Murata Squadron) have been added to the game server too. #**And a consumable item 試製甲板カタパルト (Prototype Flight Deck Catapult) have been added to the game server via this update too. #*Event-related quests: needed to clear before unlock E-3 #**Red 1st (250/0/250/0): Clear E-2 #**Brown (100/100/100/100): Scrap 6 Equipment #**Red 2nd (0/250/0/250): Sink 6 Submarines #New Aircraft Skill System #*Planes (Torpedo Bomber, Dive Bomber, Fighter, different kind of Recon, etc.) now have ranks which increase/decrease based on their usage in battle #*Plane squadron with high skill system provide higher power and more reconnaissance(i.e. contact rate) #*Plane Skill would increase as they repeatedly sortie, but losing some of those planes during battle would result in a decrease in their skill. If the plane squadron is completely wiped then its status would reset back to original. Note that their performance won't drop below their initial value. #New Abyssals: #*Ships: #**New Ship: #***New Enemy Ships #****Seaplane Tender Princess #****Air Defense Princess #**New form of existing Abyssals #***Standard Carrier Wo-Class #****Flagship III #****Flagship IV #****Kai Flagship II #****Kai Flagship III #****Kai Flagship IV #***Aircraft Carrier Demon #****Strong #***Aircraft Carrier Princess #****Strong #***Destroyer I-Class #****Late Model Elite #***Destroyer Ro-Class #****Late Model Elite #***Destroyer Ha-Class #****Late Model Elite #***Destroyer Ni-Class #****Late Model Elite #***Airfield Princess #****3 new forms #***Isolated Island Demon #****3 new forms #*Equipments: #**4inch Twin Dual Purpose Gun Mount + CIC (4inch連装両用砲+CIC) #**Abyssal Attack Seaplane (深海水上攻撃機) #**Abyssal Attack Seaplane Kai (深海水上攻撃機改) #**Abyssal Cat Fighter Kai (深海猫艦戦改) #**Abyssal Hell Dive Bomber Kai (深海地獄艦爆改) #**Abyssal Revenge Torpedo Bomber Kai (深海復讐艦攻改) #**Abyssal FCS + CIC (深海FCS+CIC) # New Furniture #* 「観艦式」掛け軸 880 #* Removed 「第六駆逐隊」掛け軸 from store to make room for the new furniture above #Shortly after the update, seaplane and planes on CVL can't attack SS like they should and was fixed shortly after #Yokosuka change from Apache server to nginx Future Updates TBA * Carrier(s) Kai Ni *** First, there are something similar mentioned in April's 2015 June Comptiq (Check Kai-Ni subsection below) ** Later mentioned by official twitter on June 2nd as "a certain carrier, or carriers, will have her/their Kai-Ni implemented around this summer." ** Note that Comptiq didn't mention when the Kai-Ni will be implemented, while the official twitter didn't mention the numbers of carriers to receive Kai-Ni. For this reason, it is uncertain if the same thing is being talked about. Other hints that are not from official twitter Archived updates References Category:Updates